kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arashi Shikiou
'Shikiou' 'Arashi' Kanaker 'Shi' He is just called Shi to shorten his name, usually used by his friends 'Age & Date of Birth' 12 years old, born on 16th of march 89 A.N. Appearance Sky blue eyes, almost constant friendly smile, white hair. Usually black Shinobi clothes. 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Height' 4 feet 11 inches tall 'Weight' 89 pounds 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' A tattoo of the kanji "lightning" (雷) on his left shoulder, all Arashi clan members have those. 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single '' ''(Ew, girls.- Shikiou Arashi) 'Personality & Behaviour' Shikiou is a very energetic young man, he loves to play around with others and help those who need his help. Just like any other member of his clan, he won't turn around when an elderly woman needs help with carrying her groceries, he'll carry them for her and run off before she offers any payment for that. He really hates being paid for things even though he deserves it, and he rarely goes out to buy something so his money is kept rather safe, a small fortune to be exact. Shikiou adores working in groups, always helping those that have problems with assigments when he is done with them. He works well under stress and never gives up on given tasks, he only likes less to work with girls, who likes cooties anyways? When it came to his fellow students he always stood up for them, either to their teachers or to the bullies in the academy, usually getting beaten up in the process but always fighting back for the good of others. He respects his elders, even though that sometimes he shows off his trickster side and sets up various traps in his rooms, such as water buckets over the door that fall onto the visitor's head when they enter, or mouse traps on the floor, but he only sets those up while he sleeps. Nindo (optional) "You ask why? I ask why not! " 'Bloodline/Clan' The Arashi Clan Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton; Viz "Gale Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines Lightning Release and Water Release to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. Despite the name of this nature, it does not manipulate storms; it instead manipulates beams of electricity that flow like water. The name is more symbolic, representing the names of the natures used to create this nature. In the movie, Hiruko displays a more literal version, manipulating storm clouds charged with lightning. This Bloodline also grants the user the ability to produce [ Black Lightning ]. Black Lightning is a unique form of Lightning Release. As the name suggests, the lightning produced by this ability's techniques is black in color. The ability to utilize black electricity was possessed by the Third Raikage, who passed it onto Darui. Both users have the stylized kanji for "lightning" (雷, kaminari) tattooed on their shoulders; Darui on his left and the Raikage on his right. This seems to be a distinctive trait, as Ginkaku and Kinkaku recognized Darui's possession of this ability through his tattoo. It is similar to Amaterasu in that it is the only other black-colored technique. Family Lear Arashi - Father Haineko Arashi - Mother 'Ninja Class ''' ''Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Lightning 'Weapon of choice' None at the moment. 'Strengths' Exceptional Ninjutsu ((Those of the clan use both water and lightning elements and are usualy born with the two element affinities being easy to access.)) Superior Handseals 'Weaknesses' Terrible Strength ((Those of the Arashi clans have never had the large build suitable for a pure strength taijutsu or the strength suited for those overly large weapons.)) Inferior Genjutsu ((Poor skill with learning and using genjutsu.)) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) ''Allies/'''Enemies' None at the moment. 'Background Information' Shikiou was born in the village of Yukigakure. He was the only child of Lear Arashi, his father, and Haineko Arashi, his mother. From his very birth he was pretty much lifelike, crying a lot and eagerly learning how to run and speak, blabbering his childish words whenever someone came around, always loving to show off for his always smiling parents. As he grew, also grew his need to learn, so he naturally asked his parents to let him enter the Yukigakure academy. They were hesitant at first, but being ninjas themselves, they couldn't take this away from their son and agreed. A day before the frist day in the academy he asked his father to take him to a barber, Lear was quite happy about it since his son always refused to cut his hair, and today he choosed his own haircut. His long, white hair were neatly cut up so they would lean to the left side of his head while the right one he asked to get shaved near zero, besides the four patches of hair which he asked to be dyed black and brown and braided into four square-like patches. The first day at the academy went well for him, his haircut did not get him laughed at, despite his mother's snarly comments, and actually made him look like a 'cool kid'. Of course there were others that did not like him getting so much affection from their fellow classmates, and they turned into the bullies that annoyed Shi and his friends. Years at the Academy flew by, and Shikiou was showing very good progress, of course he had some problems, which annoyed him so much that he worked day and night, which annoyed his over protective mother that wanted her son to get a good night sleep instead of working his buttocks off, until he worked them out. He didn't get into fights very often, but they happened onec a while when the bullies started to harass either him or his friends, he was angered especially when the bullies hurted his friends and did not let that pass not even once. After a few fights though, he and his friends were left alone. The day of the graduation came, and Shikiou was very nervous, first off he had to show the teacher that he can use the basic Jutsus. During that he only once messed up the handsigns and failed to use the jutsu, but before the teacher could say anything, he quickly used the jutsu properly and thus passed. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Kairi Hime/Caoin Sanada Kihaku Category:Yukigakure Category:Approved